


capture my heart, dear

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angels, Cute, Cute overload, Demons, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Love, M/M, Messengers, Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet He Tian, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, blushing!hetian, perfection, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: he tian would have never expected an angel to knock on hell's door(no, scratch that)he tian would have never expected to feel this connection, this pure love for an angel who had knocked on hell's door+tianshanweek day 4+ (perfection)





	capture my heart, dear

**Author's Note:**

> wooh i did it!  
> okay it's 7 in the morning, i'm posting that here real quick and going to school right after (wish me luck lol)  
> also i participated in a drawing contest a while ago and today is the reveal of the winners so i'm excited wooh wooh! xD  
> anyways, this work is so warm i swear to god (i tried to mention how much, in every day of this week, he tian and mo are so in love like HMMMAHAHA feels.)  
> i'll try to correct all the fics i've written for the past four days when i'll come home from school (and i'll answer to your cutie comments ;;)  
> enjoy a cute he tian meeting the love of his life (a perfect little - horned - angel!)  
> have fun reading and thanks again! (oh, also, this work, again, is not betaed nor corrected - and is smaller than the others! TT - )  
> (sending you lots of love ehehehe)

He was unreachable.

Protected by glass walls all around him, securing the treasure, the masterpiece that he was.

His red hair contrasted with his white skin, and He Tian took a liking at analysing his freckles, his head leaning on one side, curious.

His wings reminded the black-haired demon of snow storms, elegant, delicate, but powerful, so powerful, wind was their slave, pliant to their every order.

He Tian got only one word on his tongue, but he wasn’t ready to admit it, to pronounce it aloud.

No, not yet.

Not when the angel was approaching the transparent door for the first time, its sinless figure about to be surrounded by awful, tainting sin.

He Tian couldn’t accept that.

The angel could not become full of sin (even though He Tian was pretty sure he _was_ sin _himself_ , but _He Tian, come down, breathe in, breathe out, and do your pathetic job_.)

He cleared his throat, his fingers shaking uncontrollably, the fire in the background making him somewhat uncomfortable in his own home, guilty almost.

The angel knocked, uncertainty polluting the air.

The door opened by itself, receiving the request from the one of the other world.

“Who tries to walk on the stained, wicked grounds of Hell? Your surname, dear guest?” He Tian said dutifully, wanting to stumble in his words to show that _he_ was lacking perfection.

Something the other being in front of him was radiating of.

Said individual flapped his wings a tad, nervous, before he licked his lips.

“A messenger from Heaven, my Lord. Mo Guan Shan is the surname, my Lord,” he enounced perfectly, his sentence an endless song with harmonies, an hymn He Tian would never forget.

He swung his tail from left to right, interested.

And blushed (for some fucking reason?).

Guan Shan finally looked at him, and He Tian hissed silently, Guan Shan’s fiery eyes meeting his, a smile on his thin lips.

He Tian’s mind stopped working.

“You may leave your message, Mo Guan Shan,” he pronounced robotically, entranced, hypnotized.

Guan Shan giggled, and took one more step forward, but He Tian got closer, alarmed.

“Please do not cross the border, Mo Guan Shan,” he suggested, wanting so bad to keep Guan Shan away from sin, away from his own universe.

“Yes, mister devil,” Guan Shan whispered teasingly, a grin in his voice, and He Tian felt his heart stop.

Guan Shan had a pristine white envelope in his hands, and he was trying to give it to He Tian.

But the demon was too immobile to know how to proceed his next actions.

“He Tian?”

Oh God, why did he have to know his name? Why could he pronounce it in a faultless way?

He Tian was clueless.

Were angels truly sinless? Because Guan Shan had heard about him from the other side of the border?

“Yes, pardon me,” he exhaled, then took the piece of paper, his fingers brushing against Guan Shan’s.

_Fucking. Hell._

Electricity sparked between the two of them, and they gazed at each other, warmth traveling across their touching bodies.

They just _knew_ ; attraction was coursing through them, filling their mind with sparkling fireworks.

“Lord He Tian?”

And suddenly the connection was lost, and the envelope was between his tanned fingers, his heartbeat erratic, unstoppable in its race.

“Yes, Jian Yi. One minute, I’m almost done,” He Tian specified, knowing the blond male had his arms crossed in an impatient manner.

Guan Shan looked at him with his eyebrows lifted, sadness on his facial traits.

He Tian was hurt.

“Thank you, angel Mo,” he thanked the other, trying to lift his lips to make Guan Shan feel better.

Spontaneously courageous, the redhead took possession of his fingers again, and both gasped simultaneously, discreet.

“See you, Tian.”

Then, he backpedaled, and daringly winked, a smirk glued to his face.

He Tian turned twenty different shades of red, and spluttered meaningless things, before the door closed itself, the reflection of Guan Shan disappearing slowly, slowly.

He Tian huffed out, and Jian Yi looked at him weirdly.

“Wasn’t that your soulmate?”

“W-What? What the fuck are you talking about?” he muttered, on the defensive, his cheeks as red as blood.

“Dude, I saw the connection happening. I’m not a fool,” Jian Yi grinned, and He Tian followed him, the envelope in his hands.

Looking back at the door, and seeing Guan Shan’s retreating figure, his immense, white wings still in the picture, he thought,

_Hopefully he comes back to fully capture my heart soon._


End file.
